Baljeet's Problem
by Spongey444
Summary: When Buford and Baljeet have another falling out, the little nerd must face his biggest adventure yet...


It was a very normal day in Danville. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Buford was fucking baljeet in the ass

"Like that, nerd?" yelled Buford

"you've asked me that 9879 times before, Buford. You know I love it!" said Baljeet as his ass was full of bully cock.

"You bet your ass you love it."

Baljeet was getting pumped full of buford's 100 meter cock. Bugs Bunny was jealous of it. "Hey, stop fucking me so hard!" yelled Baljeet. His ass was sore from all the fucking they did.

"I'm not that hard!" yelled Buford. He thought Baljeet loved it.

'you-OW-fuck me-OW-too hard! It feels like ten million cheeses are shoved me in my ass!" cried Baljeet

"…what?"

"I stand by that metaphor"

"whatever. Just take my cock" yelled the bully.

"No, I can't take it anymore" screamed Baljeet. He fought to get off buford's manly man missile. After a little bit, he was able to escape from the steel rod.

"Hey,. No one escapes Biff!" yelled Buford

"…you named your penis after your fish?" questioned Baljeet

"…no."

"I have had enough of your dick! You fuck way too hard and my tiny asshole cannot take it!" cried Baljeet

"you little Indian faggot! No sane man can resist my cock, no matter how hard I fuck!" said Buford

"Stop talking like that! We all know it is a normal cock, you do not need to act all proud!" said Baljeet

"oh, fine,. But you know you love buford's penis"

"I used to ,but I hate it now!" said Baljeet.

"Well…fuck you, bitch!" screamed Baljeet. He ran out of Buford's house as fast as he could.

"Hey, you get back here! YOU WILL LOVE BIFF!" yelled Buford. Sadly, Baljeet did not care anymore. He had ran anyway. Baljeet had dumped Buford again.

"…eh, his dick was tiny anyway". Buford walked off to to masturbate to gay midget porn.

Baljeet had ran to his own home. His mother was off having an affair with Norm. But Baljeet didn't know that yet.

"I need a new fuck-buddy" Baljeet sighed "Buford is too rough, Isabella yelled out Phineas' name during sex, Ginger just giggled the whole time, Norm is too cold and that squirrel just stares, Pinhead Pierre is really hot but I just can't date a superstar, that one woman whose name I never caught just told me 'what, an orgasm is just gonna fall out of the sky?', that old coot is just a gold digger, Candace just takes pictures to show her mom …."

Baljeet was out of idea's. who could possibly help him?

"Wait…Phineas and Ferb will know who I can fuck!" cried Baljeet

* * *

"So you want to know who to fuck, eh?" asked Phineas.

"Yes. Yes I do. Got any suggestions?" said Baljeet/

"Well, Ferb knows everything about every woman in Danville! Throws some names his way and he'll say how she is" suggested Phineas.

"okay. Uh..Stacy's mom?"

"she's got it going on...in bed"

"Stacy"

"she sometimes gets distracted, which brings down her overall performance, but overall not bad in the sack"

"Buford's mom"

"great anal

"suzy"

"one word: painful"

"jenny"

"when i get her in bed the only whale she cares about is the one in my pants"

"mandy"

"i'll just say i hope i can do her more often"

"Vanessa"

"MINE!"

Baljeet sighed. "I am stumped. None of those sound good to me. Except mandy, I'll check her out sometime.

"Sorry" said Phineas

Baljeet had no idea what to do. But then, an omen came from inside the house, in the form of a person..

"HOW COULD HE DO THIS!"

Baljeet looked to see it…was Linda!

She walked into the backyard, crying.

"what is going on?" asked Baljeet

"yeah" said Phineas

"Lawrence left me for phinhead Pierre" she cried

"that asshole!" yelled all three of the boys.

Baljeet couldn't believe Lawrence would leave linda. Sure, Pinhead Pierre is sexy, but it's not worth leaving your wife for!

Suddenly,, baljeet got an idea.

"I know who I'm gonna do today!"

* * *

An hour later, Linda was in her bedroom. She had been crying for a while about Lawrence.

Baljeet entered the room

"Linda?"

"what do you want?" asked Linda

"Well, I noticed you are sad about the whole…husband leaving you thing" said Baljeet. "I was thinking you need a new man"

"but who?"

"…I think you know" said Baljeet

"…you want me?" cried Linda

"…yes-. Is there anything wrong?" asked Baljeet

"…I've been waiting for you to ask me to fuck you all summer!" she yelled

"Really?"

"I loved Lawrence, but he was mostly a backup since you never went up to me.. You are my only love!" said Linda

. "YAY!" cried out Baljeet

And like that, Baljeet pulled down his pants to reveal his penis

"oh, it's amazing" Linda said

She then took off her clothes, revealing her huge boobs. Baljeet drooled. "You look amazing!"

Linda then sucked Baljeet's dick,. It was the best blowjob ever.

Linda got in the doggy style position. Baljeet fucked her in the ass for hours. He didn't go too hard. He was just right. They did all kinds of crazy shit that night. They featured whips, chains, butt plugs, and strap ons.

After everything was over, Linda was covered in so much cum, that she was whiter than Vanilla ice and frosty's secret lovechild.

"oh Baljeet, you are an amazing fuck" said Linda

"I'm glad to have you as my fuckbuddy, babe" said Baljeet.

They were happy. They decided to fuck like this every day. They were in love.

"I love a happy ending" sighed Linda

"but I wonder…what will Buford do without me?"

../

"oh fuck me hard, Buford!"

After Baljeet left, Buford needed a fuck buddy. A person who would do all the crazy shit. Someone who would like an extra fuckbuddy alongside having a boyfriend, who was okay with it.

Buford remembered his backup love. The woman he would go too if baljeet dumped him..

"oh yeah Candace, you love the biff!"

"give me that cock! This is so much better than busting!" yelled Candace

"yes. Yes it is"

Everyone lived happily every after, except for Buford who died of aids 3 weeks later.


End file.
